ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League Adventures (TV series)
Justice League Adventures, alternately known as DC's Justice League Adventures, is an upcoming American animated superhero television series based on the Justice League comic book series by DC Comics. It is produced by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Television Animation and it will premiere on Cartoon Network on TBD. Synopsis When several threats come threaten the entire Earth, eight heroes (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, the Flash, Aquaman, the Martian Manhunter, and Hawkgirl) find uniting together of defeating those threats and saving the world as the Justice League by using the combine power of teamwork. Characters Justice League * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Voiced by Roger Craig Smitth): * Bruce Wayne/Batman (Voiced by Anthony Ruivivar): * Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Voiced by Catherine Taber): * Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Voiced by Travis Willingham): * Barry Allen/Flash (Voiced by Josh Keaton): * Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman): * J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (Voiced by Phil Morris): * Kendra Hall/Hawkgirl (Voiced by Grey Griffin): Allies * Alfred Pennyworth (Voiced by Alastair Duncan): * Lois Lane (Voiced by ): * Jimmy Olsen (Voiced by Jack DeSena): * Commissioner James Gordon (Voiced by Kurtwood Smith): * Queen Hippolyta (Voiced by Susan Eisenberg): * Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire (Voiced by Laura Bailey): * Steve Trevor (Voiced by Troy Baker): * Etta Candy (Voiced by ): * Iris West (Voiced by ): * Mera (Voiced by ): * Detective Diane Meade (Voiced by ): * Professor Saul Erdel (Voiced by Corey Burton): * Lucas "Snapper" Carr (Voiced by ): Teen Titans * Richard "Dick" Grayson/Robin (Voiced by ): * Donna Troy/Wonder Girl (Voiced by ): * Garth/Aqualad (Voiced by ): * Wally West/Kid Flash (Voiced by ): * Victor Stone/Cyborg (Voiced by Bumper Robinson): * Rachel Roth/Raven (Voiced by ): * Koriand'r/Starfire (Voiced by Lacey Chabert): * Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Voiced by ): Justice Society * Jay Garrick/Flash (Voiced by John Wesley Shipp): * Alan Scott/Green Lantern (Voiced by ): * Rick Tyler/Hourman (Voiced by ): * Tom Bronson/Wildcat (Voiced by ): * Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl (Voiced by Natalie Lander): * Pat Dugan/STRIPE (Voiced by ): * Albert "Al" Rothstein/Atom Smasher (Voiced by ): * Jack Knight/Starman (Voiced by ): * Michael Holt/Mr. Terrific (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams): * Nathan Heywood/Citizen Steel (Voiced by ): Doom Patrol * Dr. Niles Caulder/Chief (Voiced by Corey Burton): * Larry Trainor/Negative Man (Voiced by ): * Rita Farr/Elasti-Girl (Voiced by ): * Cliff Steele/Robotman (Voiced by ): * Steve Dayton/Mento (Voiced by ): Freedom Fighters * Green Lantern Corps * Outsiders * Jefferson Pierce/Black Lighting (Voiced by ): * Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana (Voiced by ): * Rex Mason/Metamorpho (Voiced by ): * Gabrielle Doe/Halo (Voiced by ): * Emily Briggs/Locker (Voiced by ): * Brion Markov/Geo-Force (Voiced by ): Guest allies * Villains * Lex Luthor (Voiced by John DiMaggio): ** Mercy Graves (Voiced by Kristy Hu): * Joker (Voiced by Steven Blum): ** Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Voiced by Hynden Walch): * Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah (Voiced by Erica Luttrell): * Thaal Sinestro (Voiced by Troy Baker): * Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (Voiced by ): * David Hyde/Black Mask (Voiced by ): * Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz/Malefic (Voiced by ): * Carl Sands/Shadow Thief (Voiced by ): * Key (Voiced by ): * Kanjar Ro (Voiced by ): * Dekan Drache/Felix Faust (Voiced by ): * Vandal Savage (Voiced by ): * Tomek Ovadya Morah/T. O. Morrow (Voiced by ): * Prometheus (Voiced by ): * Starro (Voiced by ): * Darkseid (Voiced by ): ** Kalibak (Voiced by ): ** DeSsad (Voiced by ): ** Steppenwolf (Voiced by ): ** Mantis (Voiced by ): ** Granny Goodness (Voiced by ): ** Virman Vundabar (Voiced by ): ** Kanto (Voiced by ): ** Grail (Voiced by ): ** Female Furies ''' *** '''Lashina (Voiced by ): *** Stompa (Voiced by ): *** Gilotina (Voiced by ): *** Bernadeth (Voiced by ): *** Mad Harriet (Voiced by ): *** Malice Vundabar (Voiced by ): *** Artemiz (Voiced by ): ** Parademons: * Despero (Voiced by ): * Brainiac (Voiced by Peter Jessop): * Johnny Sorrow (Voiced by ): * Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore): * John Dee/Dr. Destiny (Voiced by ): * Bane (Voiced by ): * Teth-Adam/Black Adam (Voiced by ): * Zoris Duel/Giganta (Voiced by ): * Orm Marius/Ocean Master (Voiced by ): * Amazo (Voiced by ): ** Professor Anthony Ivo (Voiced by ): * Arthur Light/Dr. Light (Voiced by Rodger Bumpass): * Shade Wilson/Deathstroke (Voiced by Ron Perlman): * Gorilla Grodd (Voiced by ): * General Wade Eiling (Voiced by ): * Leslie Willis/Livewire (Voiced by ): * * * * * * Brotherhood of Evil * Suicide Squad * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (Voiced by Christian Slater): * King Shark (Voiced by ): * George "Digger" Harkness/Captain Boomerang (Voiced by ): * Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost (Voiced by ): * June Moone/Enchantress (Voiced by ): * Chato Santana/El Diablo (Voiced by ): Red Lantern Corps * Intergang * Rogues * Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Voiced by ): * Lisa Snart/Golden Glider (Voiced by ): * Mick Rory/Heat Wave (Voiced by ): * Sam Scudder/Mirror Master (Voiced by ): * James Jesse/Trickster (Voiced by Mark Hamill): * Hartley Rathaway/Piped Piper (Voiced by ): * Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard (Voiced by ): * Roscoe Dillon/Top (Voiced by ): Royal Flush Gang * King (Voiced by ): * Queen (Voiced by ): * Ace (Voiced by ): * Ten (Voiced by ): * Jack (Voiced by ): Crime Syndicate * H.I.V.E. * Zazzala/Queen Bee (Voiced by ): * Nuclear Family * Guest villains * Trivia *